Blossom's Return
by averyhere1001
Summary: Blossom has been to hell in back with her friends leave and her parents beatings what happens when she runs away to escape her life?
1. Chapter 1

**BACK STORY:**

 _My name is Blossom Akatsutsumi. I had 2 best friends Bubbles Goutokuji and Buttercup Matsubara. We had these amazing super powers that we would use to help protect our city. As we got older I had a lot going on in my family and they got closer to one another. Soon they both got boyfriends and before I knew it, they had completely stopped hanging out with me. I met Brick, and we became really good friends. At home I hated it, you see my parents always fought my dad took a lot of anger out on me sometimes even raped me. School wasn't much better but I had Brick and that's what helped me get through. He got a girlfriend and she didn't like me very well and so he left too. The kids at school got worse every single day with beatings and name calling. I ran away because I couldn't handle it anymore. This boy named Blake found me and helped me. He took me in with his girlfriend Avery, they were only a year older then me. They know everything that's happened to me and have been helping me with a lot. That was the start of my new life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's POV:**

We were walking to the park because there was nothing better to do in this boring old town. The park was only about a thirty minute walk from our house so it wasnt too long, plus it was always nice to get out and get some fresh air. At least to me it was but not so much to Blake.

"Hey can we go get ice cream" Avery asked as we walked

"yea that sounds good right now" I reply

"That's an even father walk!" Blake complained

"Stop complaining it's only another 5 minutes" Avery scolded him and I laughed

We continued to walk to the ice cream shop when this group of kids bumped into us making me fall. I wiped myself off and stood up looking over to see who bumped into me only to see a group of people I didn't want to see.

"Are you okay" Avery rushed over to me

"Yea I'm fine nothing major" I shrugged

"I'm so sorry we didn't mean to run into you" I turned and saw Bubbles looking very worried.

"It's fine don't worry about" I smile and turn to walk away

"Wait!" I heard her say and grab my shoulder turning me around "oh my god! Blossom"

"Oh Bubble it's you! Haha, well i have to go it was nice seeing you though" I bite my continue walking

"what no you can't leave we have to talk" she said following me

"Sorry but Blossom doesn't want to talk to you right now so if you would please leave her alone" I heard Avery say cutting me off

"I'm one of her best friends she loves talking to me" Bubbles frowned

"You WERE one of her best friends but she has us now so please go" Blake rolled his eyes

"BUBBLES!" we heard someone yell

I tugged on Avery and Blake's arm signaling we should go which they got and we started to walk away. We didn't walk very far before Bubbles called for me again. I tried walking faster but someone grabbed my arm.

"Blossom." I heard a male voice say

"Please let go of me I have to go" I mumbled pulling my arm away from the person

"It is you" he said "it's me Brick don't you remember"

"Yea I remember very clearly who you are but I have a place to go to so if you don't mind" I stated and continued to walk

"Are those the people you were talking about Bloss" Avery asked placing a hand on my shoulder as we walked away

"Yea that's them" I said

"Well they all seem kind of rude" Blake stated

"That wasn't even all of them" I frowned

"Ugh there's more" Avery complained and I laughed. once we arrived to the ice cream shop we headed inside and order our ice cream before sitting down and eating.

"We should go home after this" Blake smiled and Avery and I laughed

"Why do you want to go home so bad" Avery giggled

"Because home is the best place to be" he said shoving his mouth full with ice cream

"Okay we can go home but we have to pick up Dylan first" She explained but Dylan had just walked into the cafe

"Hey guys" he smiled when he saw us and he sat down

"Hii" I greeted

"Hey" Avery smiled and Blake waved

"Is Aiden going to meet us somewhere or is it just us again" Dylan asked

"i think we are meeting him at the park with Riley" Avery told us taking another bite of her ice cream

"Cool so let's go meet up with them" Blake stood up and stretched

We all stood up and threw away our trash before leaving to the park. We had got there and immediately found Aiden and Riley.

"Hii" I waved walking over to them

"Hey Blossom what's up" Riley asked

"You know the usual" I shrugged making her laugh

"Hello" Dylan beamed

"hi Dylan" Aiden waved and so did Dylan

"Let's go back to the house it's boring here" Blake complained

"No let's practice our fighting" Aiden suggested and we all agreed accept except Blake

"I just want to go home" Blake whined making us laugh as we started to walk towards the woods. We continued to go into the forest until we got to a clear area with a large pond next to it with a water fall.

"Alright so the winner stays in and loser comes out" Riley explained and we all nodded since we have all played this before "who wants to go first"

The one thing I loved about this group is they all had powers too. They didn't help protect their city like I did, but they were fun to hang out with because we all understood what having powers felt like. Once when I first met them we came across this place trying to find a place to practice our skills, we had gone farther finding a cave with this beautiful pond inside of it. We had met these mermaids and they gave us some of their water, well they had put a spell on the water which gave us all even more powers! We go and see them every once and while they're really nice.

"Let's do who picked the biggest sticks goes first" Blake suggested and we all set off to find sticks.

After about five minutes we all met and compared our sticks. I just pulled one off the tree making sure it was pretty small so I wouldn't go fist.

"Okay so Aiden against Avery, then it's Dylan, Blossom, me, and Blake" Riley explained and Aiden and Avery got ready to fight.

Riley stood in the middle and called "GO" for the fight to start. Avery made the first move by blasting Aiden with he Light Beams but right before it could hit him he teleported away. Aiden then took control of Avery and made her use her own powers against herself. Just as it seemed as Avery was going lose she duplicated herself and made a large beams and blasted Aiden causing his to pass out.

"WOOH! YOU GO AVERY!" Riley cheered Avery and we laughed as Dylan and Blake moved Aiden by the pond and splashed him with water making him wake up "Okay next is Avery against Dylan"

Just as the fight was about to start we heard rustling through the bushes and people talking. We all shrugged thinking t was animals or something so we started the fight. Avery made several copies of herself and Dylan went into the shadows making us all on our toes. All of a sudden Dylan popped up and shot heat from his eyes. Avery reflected it with her light shield. Avery then shot mini light rays at Dylan which he dodged. He then send shadow figures to attack but Avery fought them off with her Sun Sword. Just before anyone could make another move something came form the bushes. We all looked over and saw five figures standing there frozen.

"What the hell!?" Blake yelled and stood up "Who are you"

We heard on clear their throat before lifting his head to reveal himself. My eyes went wide and stood up immediately.

"Butch?" I asked shocked and he smiled and the others lifted their heads

"Hey Blossom.." he smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

"Blossom!" I heard Buttercup yell

"Blossom who are these people" Riley asked as they all walked behind me

"Just some people I use to be friends with" I explained "Let's just go"

I started to walk away but Avery grabbed my wrist.

"I know you really don't want to talk to them, but you cant ignore them forever. They are just going to continue to follow you till you talk to the" she bit her lip and I sighed

I turned around and started to walk over to them. I was about ten feet away before stopped.

"Can I help you guys" I asked annoyed

"Blossom!" Bubbles beamed and hugged me tightly I stood there awkwardly waiting for her to get off

"Hi Bubbles.."

"Blossom how have you been? I mean look at you, you've changed so much you even lost the bow" Boomer smiled

"Yea I thought I should of started fresh when I left" I explained and their faces frowned

"Why did you leave?" Buttercup asked

"Because I felt like I need to" I say awkwardly

"So what have you been up to anyways" Brick changed the subject

"Just hanging with my friends" I said pointing to the group behind me

"Well they all seem pretty strong" Butch smiled and so did I

"They are it's so cool they have these amazing powers they have showed me and we get along so well I'm happy I found them they really helped me a lot when I came here" I explained happily

"Well we are happy you're happy and doing well" Brick smiled

"Thanks but I need to go now they are waiting on me" I bite my lip and begin to turn away

"Blossom um can we hang out more it would be great catching up with you" Buttercup asked

"Um I'm not sure I'm pretty busy with work and school" I stated and they frowned

"Oh okay well it was nice seeing you" Bubbles lightly smiled

"Yea you guys too" I turned around and started walking away and smiled when I got to the rest of the group

"Finally took you long enough!" Avery groaned making us all laugh

"Sorry but you are the one who sent me to talk to them" I giggle

Dylan put an arm around my shoulder and we all started to walk home.

"Don't listen to her Bloss she's just being her mean usual self" He whispered to me and Avery turned around hitting him the shoulder

"I heard that you prick!" She yelled and we all laughed again.

I turned my heard and saw the others watching me walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**BRICK'S POV:**

We all got out of the car and walked into our new house we are sharing. We all decided on going to college here and just rented a house while we're here.

"So what should we do the moving truck won't be here for a couple of hours" Buttercup explained

"Let's go look at the town meet some people" Bubbles suggested and we all agreed

We all headed out the door. Westarted walking cause the town wasn't too big and none of our felt like getting in the car again. We arrived at a park and started looking around at the shops. It wasn't a surprise when we noticed Bubbles was gone, she still loves her shopping.

"Who was watching her?" BC yelled and Boomer put his head down

"I'm sorry but let's just go look for her, the sooner we start the sooner we find her" Boomer begged

We all began looking for her when Butch saw her talking to a group of people

"BUBBLES!" we yelled for her and she turned around and waved for us to come over quickly.

"Guy you'll never believe it. It's Blossom!" She cheered and we all looked at the girl who was walking away with her friends.I quickly jogged up to the girl and grabbed her arm .

"Blossom." I said and turned her around

"Please let me go I have to go" she mummled and I realized it was Blossom

"It is you" I smiled "it's me Brick don't you remember"

"Yea I remember you very clearly who you are but I have a place I need to go to so if you don't mind" she stated and walked away

"I can't believe that was actually her" Butch says

"I know I thought she died or something" Buttercup admitted

"She looks like she happy with them" Boomer pointed out as we watched her laugh with her friends

"She use to be happy with us" Bubbles frowned and Boomer hugged her

"That's bullshit! She just left out of no where not even leaving a note saying why she just left! We had to go through the pain of her leaving just for her to be here happy" I shouted and started to walk away

"Brick calm down" I heard Butch run up to me and put a hand on my shoulder stopping me "we don't know that for sure. She may be happy now bas she happy then"

"Let's follower her" Buttercup smirked

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bubbles shook her head

"Bubbles I just want to see how happy she is with these friends" Buttercup rolled her eyes and started to jog her way to find Blossom

We had no idea where Blossom was anymore so we just kept searching till we saw her with 3 new people. We saw them laughing and having a good time, I eventually had to look away because I couldn't stand it anymore. Before she left she was never this happy, it was a miracle if I even got her to smile. The group eventually got up and went into the woods that was behind the park. We kept our distance when they stopped at an open area. They all split up and got sticks, luckily no one came to where we were.

They all got back together and compared the sticks before deciding who had the longest and shortest. Two of them got in a battle stance and the rest stepped back and sat down. One girl shouted "GO" which cause the two to start fighting immediately. While I watched them I realized Blossom could really hang out with them because of her powers. We watched till the end of battle and the next one when I finally stood up to leave.

"Brick were are you going" Buttercup asked

"She seems pretty happy I think we can go" I explained and the other stood up too

"No I want to see her fight, if she's gotten stronger and stuff. What her power transformer to" Buttercup crossed her arms. After she left the rest ofus suddenly got these better powers. We aren't exactly sure how but the professor says it's cause we are getting older and it's like your powers getting puberty.

"We can find out another time lets just get home the moving truck will be there soon anyways" I argued

"Yea guys I agree we have things to do at home" Bubbles commented and we all started walking

All of a sudden something hit me in the face sending me back into the others. I didn't realize how far we were till we were right behind Blossom and her friends.

"Damn it Brick" Boomer whispered

"Something hit me in the face" I defended myself

We all stood up and dusted our self off to hopefully get away.

"What the hell?" We heard someone shout and we all froze "who are you"

We all stayed still for a moment when Butch cleared his throat and moved his head.

"Butch?" We turned and saw Blossom standing there with shock all over her face

"Hey Blossom..." He said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled and almost ran to hug her

"Blossom who are these people" a girl asked as they all walked behind her

"Jusy some people I use to be friends with" she stated and turned "let's just go"

She started to walk away but one of them stopped her and told her something which cause her to hesitatly walk towards us. She was about 10 feet away when she stopped.

"Can I help you guys" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Blossom!" Bubbles beamed and hugged her, Blossom just stood there.

"Blossom how have you been? I mean look at you, you've changed so much you even lost the bow" Boomer smiled at her

"Yea I thought I should of started fresh when I left" she explained and all of us frowned

"Why did you leave" Buttercup asked

"Because I felt like I needed to" she said awkwardly

"So what have you been up to anyways" I asked trying to change the subject

"Just hanging with my friends" she pointed to the group behind her

"Well they all seem pretty strong" Butch smiled and so did she

"They are its so cool they have these amazing powers they have showed me and we get along so well I'm so happy I found them they really helped me a lot when I can here" she explained to us so happily

"Well we're happy you're happy and doing well" I smiled

"Thanks but I need to go they are waiting on me" she bit her lip and began to turn around

"Blossom um can we hang out more it would be great catching up with you" Buttercup asked

"Um I'm not sure I'm pretty busy with work and school" she said making us frown

"Oh okay well it was great seeing you" Bubbles forced a light smile

"Yea you guys too" she said and walked off to her friends

They all started laughing and some guy put an arm around her before one of the girls punched him in the arm making them laugh again.

"Come on we have to get home before that moving truck does" I said and they all nodded


End file.
